Props
by meenah150
Summary: What happens when Tina and Mike fight over who gets to shine on stage? Mostly based on the season 3 episode, Props.


Partly based on the episode, Props! Missing Tike moments cause they never show them. Italics are directly from the show.

* * *

Tina's POV:

Okay, so I know my outburst in Glee was probably not the smartest idea. I couldn't help it though; I was just so annoyed with Rachel getting all of the solos and I couldn't even get one. I just sat at the back for the last 3 years, either holding Mike's hand, crying, or laughing. I just had it. Walking out was probably the last thing anyone expected out of me, even Mike. I hear his footsteps as I walked out.

_"You're being selfish!"_ Mike says. I stop and I turn towards him. _"How come when Rachel complains about not getting a solo, she's claiming her stardom but when I do it, it's selfish?!_" I exclaim. _"You're a junior, you'll get your chance next year! This is the senior's moment to shine! I'm really disappointed in you"_ Mike says sadly as he walks away. I start to walk away again until Rachel walks in front of me. She tries to BRIBE me with $50.00 in order to shut up. I keep walking, trying to tune out Rachel's annoying voice. I end up confronting her and she tries to tell me how she handles things. I walk away in a huff, annoyed with everything.

Later, I go to the mall to buy materials for the Nationals costumes. I see a text from Mike. _"You're being unreasonable!"_ I get mad instantly. _"Oh you did not just text me that, Michael Robert Chang"_ I say to my phone as I go down the escalators. I run into Kurt and Blaine, telling them about what Mike had said to me. Before continuing my walk, I get another text. _"Rachel's one of a kind!"_ Mike texts me. I text in a fury, not knowing that a fountain is ahead of me. I fall, face first into the fountain.

* * *

Mike's POV:

I wish Tina wasn't so selfish about a solo. Sure, I will be doing a dance break with Brittany, but I don't mind doing that. I love dancing. Tina never blew up until now, and it hurts to see her mad. I never liked fighting with her, but she brought this upon me.

I texted her after Glee rehearsals, telling her that this is our last year to shine in Glee club. She responds back with an angry text. I hated fighting with her, especially on text. I stopped texting her, throwing my phone on my bed. I didn't care what she said next, I'm just so mad. I ignore her for the next two days at school. We try to do Sue's choreography to "What a feeling", wearing the props. It ended up failing, and we were dismissed for the day.

Later that day, I was doing homework in the living room when I heard the doorbell ring. I was the only one home and I wasn't expecting any company. I opened the door and I see Tina. "Can I come in," she said quietly. I stepped aside and let her enter. I closed the door and turned to her, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry for the outbursts and what I said to you," Tina says quietly while staring at the floor. "why did you do it," I ask her. She looked up at me. I saw tears rolling down her cheeks, and it takes all my energy to not go over to her and hug her. "I was annoyed with Rachel. I was annoyed that she got all the solos and it just made me mad so I blew up. But now I realize that you're right. It's your guys' time to shine. I still have until next year to prove myself. So I'm sorry." Tina says.

I unfold my arms and opened them. She came into my arms and I closed them around her. "I hate fighting with you" she said while sobbing in my chest. "I do too. I don't want to end the year like this." I pull her chin up, making her look at me. I wiped her tears away with my thumb before leaning down to give her a kiss. "I love you" Tina says. "I love you too" I kiss her forehead.

The next day, I was walking to my locker when I heard Tina talk to Rory, Joe and Sugar in the choir room. _"Rachel's probably practicing her songs right now, over and over again until her vocal chords bleed, and none of us would be going to Chicago if not for our commitment to Glee club, so show some respect"_ Tina tells Sugar. _"While we act like shrubbery in the background?"_ Sugar retorts. Tina stops sewing for a minute. _"Put in the work. Be a good team player, and you will get your solos. Maybe next year, you'll be a part of a group that won nationals. The truth is, it takes a lot of crystals to make something shine."_ Tina and I lock glances for a second. I smile at her, with her smiling back at me.

* * *

**Here you go! R&R is appreciated :) Next one shot will most likely be about Mike's graduation, with a bit of a twist :)**


End file.
